1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to software images and more particularly relates to reloading software images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices use application programs to perform functions and operations for user. The application program is typically loaded as an application image to a memory data processing device and executed. Unfortunately, the memory space of the data processing device may become corrupted. As a result, the application image may need to be recovered. Unfortunately, determining how to restore the application image may be a time consuming and expensive process.